


Movie Night!

by MakutaMatata



Series: Boom SonAmy Canon Continuation [3]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakutaMatata/pseuds/MakutaMatata
Summary: Ooh, SonAmy. Spicy!





	Movie Night!

"We… we can't be together." 

"But… why?" 

"It's just not meant to be." 

Amy gasped dramatically and covered her mouth at the scene unfolding on the TV in front of her. 

"No…" she whispered, barely holding back her tears. 

It was movie night with Sonic, and Amy had chosen one of the new romantic tragedies to debut on Bygone Island. 

Amy leaned in to focus on the movie in front of her. Her eyes widened as the tragic twist happened. 

"Sonic… are you seeing this? 

There was no response from the blue blur. Amy glanced to her left and her expression instantly melted into one of annoyance. Sonic was sitting upright on the couch right next to her, fast asleep. She sighed. 

"Sonic!" she yelped. 

The blue hedgehog immediately shot awake and practically jumped into the air. 

"Wha- I'm up, when's the movie start?" he blurted out. 

Exasperated, Amy gestured at the TV. 

"Oh," Sonic replied, his shoulders sinking.

"Come on, Sonic," Amy replied. "This is our MOVIE NIGHT. We're supposed to WATCH THE MOVIE together, remember?" 

"Err, sorry Amy," Sonic replied sheepishly. He scratched the back of his head. 

Amy's expression softened. She couldn't stay mad at Sonic. Especially when he was making THAT face. 

Her gloved hand fell on top of Sonic's and clasped over his fingers. Sonic's hand closed around hers as well. 

"C'mon, Ames," Sonic continued. "You know I don't come to our movie nights to watch the movie. Romance movies aren't my thing, remember? I come to spend time with you."

The pink hedgehog looked down and grinned awkwardly. In one swift motion, she removed her hand from Sonic's grasp and lovingly slid it onto his side. She gingerly pulled him close, until his head was resting on her shoulder. Sonic dozed again off as Amy gently stroked his arm. 

With a soft, satisfied smile etched onto her face, Amy turned her attention back to the movie in front of her. 

That is, until Sonic began snoring right in her ear.


End file.
